


Mark My Words

by amidtheflowers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Epistolary, Everybody Lives, F/M, because i cannnot NOT write tony or nat okay, it's just not possible, letter writing, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers
Summary: What starts with a request to the new tenant to forward Darcy's mail to her new address becomes something far deeper, crossing time. For Bucky, it's the first time he's felt this alive...and all from a letter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 113
Kudos: 285
Collections: Letters of Note





	1. Snail Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This fic is written for the Epistolary Event over at the Darcyverse discord server. It is written entirely in letters, of which I've taken inspiration from the movie The Lake House, and ultimately transformed the tone into something new - and markedly more MCU-related. 
> 
> Endgame is loosely followed, minus the deaths of Tony and Natasha. I simply cannot part from them. 
> 
> Enjoy! None of these characters belong to me.

August 27, 2025

Dear new resident,

Hey there! My name is Darcy Lewis. I was the last resident of the rental cabin you’re currently staying in, and because I know the USPS isn’t 100% reliable, would you be able to forward any of my mail that comes to your mailbox? I’ve written the new address below. Thanks again!

\- Darcy

P.S. – if you see teeny little paw prints in blue paint on the driveway, they were already there before I moved in. The creepy tin box in the attic was also there when I moved in.

September 4, 2023

Dear Ms. Lewis,

Thanks for your correspondence. I am actually a bit confused by your letter. My good friend built this cabin and as far as I know, nobody else stayed here before. Are you sure you’re talking about _this_ cabin? You might’ve confused this cabin for the one a few roads down.

Best,

James Barnes

Dear Mr. Barnes,

Thanks for the quick reply. No, I did NOT confuse cabins. I lived in that one for a long time. Really long. I’d know which mailbox to drop the letter in. Again, if you get any mail addressed to my name, please forward them if you can.

Also, I can’t tell if it’s your handwriting or my vision is going, but the year is 2025.

\- Darcy

Ha ha. I get it. Nice try, Steve. I promise I’ll leave the house more if you stop sending me these damn letters.

Mr. Barnes,

Who’s Steve?????

I get the sense you’re not interested in forwarding my mail. That’s fine – you can use them as tinder for the fireplace.

Best regards,

Darcy Lewis

Dear Ms. Lewis,

Ma’am, I am so sorry.

I thought my buddy was screwing with me, but I can see that’s not the case. If I get any of your letters, I promise to forward them to your new address.

Also, to be clear, it is 2023. I get confused by a lot of things, but I’m good with numbers. It’s September 7, weather’s 78 here in Jersey, and I feel all of a hundred and some years.

Sincerely,

Bucky Barnes

P.S. – There’s no tin box in the attic, by the way. And the driveway’s got no painted paw prints.

Dear Mr. Barnes,

It’s 2025, dude. Also didn’t your say your name was James?

Wait. James Bucky Barnes…

o.O

And your buddy. Steve? Let me guess – you’re friends with Captain America!

I have to say, I’ve not come across a lot of Bucky Barnes impersonators, but this has been an experience. Kudos, dude! I swear I haven’t laughed this much in a long time. What’s your real name?

How do your letters get here so fast?

\- Darcy

Dear Ms. Lewis,

I am not sure how I should reply to that. I’m no impersonator. Name’s James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky for short. It’s not something I… well. Anyway. I rang my friend Steve after reading your last letter and asked about you. Apparently we run in the same circles. You still working with Shield?

Still doesn’t explain how you think you stayed in this cabin before.

I’m not sure why our letters deliver so fast. Wizard stuff, probably. If you’re saying it’s 2025, it’s _definitely_ wizard stuff.

James is my first name. You can call me Bucky.

Dear Bucky,

Workplace associates, huh? I asked my friends about you too. They haven’t heard from you in a while. I also agree—definitely smell wizard stuff here. It _does_ make sense, since I actual facts know the letterbox outside my house was a gift from Thor…’s brother. Turning a new leaf and all. Totally not suspicious at all…

So Steve’s cabin is where you’re staying. Yeah, I stayed there last summer for some much needed me-time. I think you’d know why, with all that’s happened. I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I’m two years ahead of you. Ask Steve who built his mailbox. My prime suspects are Loki or Stephen Strange. Either way this is pretty neat, right? Instant communication. Although texting would be faster, I kind of like writing it out like this. I don’t get to do it very often.

If I recall correctly, 2023-Steve is in his goatee phase. He shaves that monstrosity in December, thank god. Something to look forward to!

I don’t know what to make of all this, honestly. I’ll ask if using this mailbox thing is a good idea. I don’t want to jeopardize our universe or something just because we wrote a letter.

You can call me Darcy, too. Ms. Lewis always sounds too formal for me.

September 10, 2023

Dear Darcy,

I asked around and had Strange double-check the mailbox. Didn’t seem too happy to be summoned like that (no need to press how). Verdict is…no risk to our universe is gonna happen by writing a letter. We can breathe easy.

I don’t do this much either. Writing. Hardly remember doing much of it at all, really. Just when I was a kid in school maybe, pretending to copy off of Steve. I don’t mind, though.

Hope you’re having a good day, all the way in 2025.

Best,

Bucky

September 10, 2025

Bucky,

I checked with my friends here too. It’s totally safe, if not really fuckin’ weird. But neat, all the same.

…

So. While we're here... You wanna be pen pals? 

(You can say no)

(It’s just…this is really, _really_ cool.)

(No pressure)

\- Darcy

Dear Darcy,

Sounds like fun.

Best,

Bucky

September 14, 2025

Dear Bucky,

Well! We’re doing this the proper way then, and that means: introductions!!

My name’s Darcy Lewis. I’m from Virginia, did my bachelor’s in Political Science, spent five years working in astrophysical research with Jane (you know Jane?), went on a career change, then that giant purple foot-chin alien fucked the next five years of my life over. That was fun to talk about in therapy. Hm. Oversharing. 

Now, I’m settled in Brooklyn working at a journal. It’s a pretty neat job.

What about you? What has Bucky Barnes been up to?

\- Darcy

September 16, 2023

Hey Darcy,

I don’t think it was oversharing; it was honest. And real. I appreciated it. And Brooklyn has a lot of memories, but it’s changed a lot since I last lived there. If it helps, my last five years were pretty fucked too. Think: gone-from-reality fucked.

I really enjoyed your nickname for that guy. He was the worst.

As for your question…I’m sure you already know everything about me, Shield or not. Still, I’ll bite. I work a lot with my hands. There’s a lot to do here, and I like fixing things, so that’s what I’ve been up to. It helps quiet my mind, even if it’s just for a little while. But that’s hard to explain. I’m thinking of this as my early retirement.

What else…

Cable was installed yesterday. Nat kept insisting I needed it for a distraction, hobby. There’s a program called _The Price Is Right_ that airs in the mornings. You see it before?

Best,

Bucky

September 20, 2025

Bucky,

Hahaha yeah I’ve seen that show. It’s been on reruns since _I_ was a kid who still watched cable. It’s a good experience for a newbie, though. I’m weak toward _Say Yes to the Dress_ , if only to shout at my TV at the women who consistently overpay for ugly AF wedding dresses.

Look for TVLand. I’m sure Tony’s called you the _Six Million Dollar Man_ at some point. I’d be curious to hear your thoughts ;)

When I needed to quiet my mind, I used to stare up at the stars. It made me think of how big the universe is and for whatever reason, that used to comfort me. Now that I know what lives beyond them, well. It doesn’t quiet my mind much anymore.

To your earlier point: you’re right, I totally read your Shield file. Just as I know you read mine when you found out we were both tied with Shield. I’d say that makes us even, right?

\- Darcy

September 21, 2023

Darcy,

Yeah, you’re right…we’re even.

Nat is watching me as I write this. She came by to drop off something before flying out. She says it would be a thousand percent easier if she just called you on her cell phone and sped this whole thing along. She dialed before I could stop her—doesn’t matter though. The call didn’t go through.

Where were you in 2023, by the way?

I used to look at the stars. That was all I had sometimes, back then. My buddies called it cold comfort – we’d add them up and see how many new one we’d find, and guess how many of them were our boys lighting up the sky.

Sorry. I don’t mean to be so grim.

Hope you’re having a good day, Darcy. Thanks again for the letters. It’s nice to have something to look forward to in the morning.

\- Bucky

September 22, 2025

Dear Bucky,

In 2023 I was in pretty bad shape, to be honest, and I didn’t tell anyone but Jane where I was. I had my phone disconnected too, so you won’t be able to reach me where (when?) you are. Sorry man.

You know what…let’s make this an honesty hour. May as well, right? I don’t think you’ll judge me for it and I’ve gotten past it. I wasn’t Snapped, but living five years with everybody I loved gone, and my family disintegrating before my eyes was hard to cope with. Having them suddenly come back was almost harder. I felt like I was going crazy, so I checked myself into a wellness center for a few weeks.

I wouldn’t worry about your stories being grim. It’s a grim fucking universe, Bucky, and we’re all just trying to live in it.

On a brighter note, today I taught myself how to rewire a lamp. I feel so industrious! Just call me Renaissance Darcy.

Hope you’re having a nice day. Jersey’s pretty warm this time around.

\- Darcy

Sept 24, 2023

Dear Darcy,

That was a badass honesty hour, Darce. I feel pretty honored to be trusted with that. And just because you weren’t Snapped doesn’t mean dealing with it wasn’t hard as shit. You’ve seen Clint. He might be the strongest of us all, honestly.

Reciprocity though. Where do I begin, ha… well, I enlisted for WWII, was a POW, kind of died, was experimented on, became the Winter Soldier for decades, nearly killed my best friend, got my memories fixed so I wouldn’t revert to the Winter Soldier again, fought against Purple Foot-Chin, Snapped… came back, fought some more, therapy, and now staying in Steve’s cabin for the foreseeable future.

But obviously not, if I’d moved out long enough for you to move in two-years later.

Today’s bright note: I found a stray kitten. She’s blind in one eye, far as I can tell, and her fur’s pretty matted. She’s hissing at me as we speak. I’m patient, though. I’ll wait her out, even if it takes years.

\- Bucky

YOU GOT A CAT! You! GOT A WEE KITTY! OMG if you have any questions, please ask me. ASK ME ALL THE CAT QUESTIONS I AM SO GOOD WITH THEMMMMM

Send me pictures!!

\- Darcy

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/NiIA0o0)

Tried taking a polaroid. She’s not happy with me for it.  


October 3, 2025

Bucky,

I am SO sorry for the late reply. Work got super busy and I barely had time to think, let alone write. Your kitten is adorable. I take it she was amenable to a gentle clean?

Also, you totally called me Darce in your last letter. I love it. Does that mean I get to call you Buck?

Best,

Darce

P.S. - Here’s my cat. Her name is Mew-Mew <3

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/uKslaob)

October 7, 2023

Darcy,

Okay, that’s fuckin’ adorable.

So far hell-kitty will listen to the name Chloe. She hates everything. She’s cottoned on that I bring her food, so she hates me a little less. I was painting the mailbox yesterday and she got into the paint somehow, and now the driveway’s got blue paw prints. So I guess we know where _that_ came from. 

Also, guess who showed up at my door today? Hint: His name rhymes with “More”.

Buck is good. Anything but James. Nothing wrong with it, but I’m hardly a James, unless I don't like you, maybe.

Best,

Bucky

October 8, 2025

THOR! Oh my god! Literally! Say hello for me!!

I love him. He’s the absolute sweetest. What’s he visiting for? That reminds me, I should pay him a visit myself. I miss him and it’s been a really long time. You’ve read my file – the way we met was hilarious. And the most ironic thing the universe could’ve set up.

I’m glad you’re having a good time, Bucky. Good days are the best.

\- Darcy

October 10, 2023

Darcy,

My dearest friend. Our friend Barnes graciously allowed me to pen you a note myself to say hello. I hope you are well, wherever you are. Time should not be meddled with, so I am glad to hear you and Barnes are using this gift responsibly—though I _will_ be speaking with my brother about this letterbox he gifted you. A mischief-maker he remains. I must ask: have I cut my hair yet? I have recounted our first meeting to Barnes here. He found great mirth in this story; I plan to tell it again later tonight, perhaps a little more grandly. Hope you are well. You friend, Thor.

And that was Thor. He’s a real nice guy – came to ask if I’d consider traveling abroad with him... abroad, meaning in space. Says I’d make a good fit. I dunno. Haven’t given him an answer yet. I’m not sure how I feel about any of this.

What would you do?

\- Bucky

Dear Bucky,

First, tell Thor that yes, he cut his hair in 2025. It looks awesome and he can rock any hair length.

Second, to your question: wow, that’s an incredible offer. I don’t think it really matters what I would do, honestly, because it’s all about what _you_ are willing to do. Does this interest you? Excite you? Frighten you? You’ve never experienced space travel before; do you want to?. But also, this is a huge step –when will you be back? These’re all things to consider, but ultimately it’s about what you want. And what you’re willing to risk.

If you do decide to go, I’ll totally miss you. Maybe you’ll find me on October 11, 2025 in a little apartment in Brooklyn. I hear this city was special to you :)

\- Darcy

You’d go, wouldn’t you?

In a heartbeat.

Darcy,

I took Thor up on his offer.

Don’t get too sad just yet, doll—I’m bringing this damned mailbox with me. There’s no way I’ll keep my sanity in space travel without writing home to some level of normalcy. Somehow, I guess that became you. I hope you don’t mind.

Your friend,

Bucky

Dear Bucky,

YES!!!

I am so excited for you and I cannot BELIEVE you’re taking that entire mailbox! You better tell me all about space. And food. And aliens. And cultures! Everything! Oh this is so exciting!

And nope, don’t mind. Don’t mind one bit. While you're at it, maybe get some new stationary. Your old man is showing.

You friend and cheerleader,

Darcy


	2. Space Mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 has landed! If you snuck a glance at the story info, you'll now see that instead of a total of 2 chapters for this fic, there will be a 3rd. I realized halfway through this chapter that there's no feasible way to write a convincing slow burn love letter romance in two chapters. 
> 
> Thank you to every single one of you who kudo'd and commented on chapter 1. I was absolutely floored and did not expect anybody to read this fic. You guys are all rockstars.
> 
> All errors are my own.

October 15, 2023

Dear Darcy,

I am officially the first super soldier in space.

Thor’s spaceship turned out to be more like Peter Quill’s (you know Quill?) ship, whose crew Thor has joined. The power dynamics here confuse me, I gotta admit. Thor definitely seems in charge. Quill says he is. Rocket only laughs. I’m not sure who I believe. Think this calls for some covert recon.

Hell-kitty wasn’t pleased to be put in the carrier. She wasn’t pleased with the blanket I stuck in there either. Thor insisted I let her out the minute we boarded—turns out, hell-kitty is taken with him. She’ll sleep on his shoulder sometimes. I gotta admit, it stung. Thor said not to feel too badly about it, he’s rather good with animals, especially the hellion variety. Chloe rubbed against my leg last night though—it made me smile.

I’ve been meaning to ask you about your work, but I don’t wanna come off prying. You said you work at a journal—what’s it like? What made you pick that job?

How have you been? 

I hope this letter goes through. I’m not sure magic snail mail works across the galaxy. 

Best, 

Bucky

October 16, 2025

Dear Bucky,

Intergalactic snail mail totally worked! Hooray! 

Quill’s definitely the one in charge, but Thor’s got this quality…how do you even describe it…he commands a room. It’s just his personality. You see Thor, you see a leader. And with good reason, too—by the end of his run, he made a pretty damn good king. Has he talked to you about Asgard yet?

You’re definitely not prying—seriously, we had honesty hour, remember? Nothing’s off the table for me as far as I’m concerned. I work at a science journal in the graphic design department, meaning I make the visual decisions, if that makes sense. I never thought this would be where my life would go, but I like it. It’s a solid job. There’ve been few sure things in the last few years, so job security has been a nice one to have. 

Even so, I know this won’t be where I grow roots. I can feel the itch, low-burning, in the back of my mind. I know a year, two years down the line, I’ll go somewhere else. It’s just who I am. My mom would call me ‘dandelion’ when I was younger, like seeds flying in the air. She wasn’t surprised at all that I went from Poli-Sci to Astronomy to Shield.

The last few days have been pretty nice. I met a really friendly dog at the park yesterday. I’m sorry hell-kitty hasn’t warmed up yet, but she will, I promise. Time, patience, and love. And hey, if not—you can always put her on _My Cat From Hell_.

What stuff do you guys have planned for the space travels? I hope you’re safe.

Best, 

Darcy

October 17, 2023

Dear Darcy,

You know, I really understand what you described about yourself. A wanderer. Honestly if the U.S. hadn’t joined the War I’m not sure what I was gonna do. I didn’t want to spend money for college; wouldn’t even know what to major in if I had. That was Steve, really. He had his whole life planned. And when the War happened, he had his whole life adjusted and planned then too. He’d look up night schools while I was signing us up for painting classes in Manhattan. 

Manhattan…fuck, so much has changed. It’s hard going places where I used to growing up. Manhattan, Long Island, all different. Some buildings are still there. Shuri, a friend I made in Wakanda (a story in itself), told me change is okay. We change a little bit every day. I’m trying to remember that when it all gets to be too much. 

Space though…shit, it’s exhilarating. There’s something incredible about it. It’s not like what they show in the movies. I can see why Thor wanted me to join him. I thanked him again this morning. It makes me wonder if this is why he chose me. I didn’t even know I was on his radar. You’re right about him—he commands. Even when the guy looks at you. He feels your pain.

The plan right now is to accompany Thor on a few of his….missions? Meetings? The Guardians are doing their own thing but their pit stops are all the same which is why they joined forces. Drax and I have become good friends in a really short time. That’s a good guy. Blunt (the best kind). Mantis is a sweet girl. She asked to hold my hand once, and I felt really bad for what happened afterward—she felt things I keep buried deep and was a cried for a few minutes. I felt so sorry. My memories don’t hurt anymore…not sure how much you know about this stuff…but the pain in them never really go away, I guess. Everyone was real nice afterward, though.

Now Rocket. He’s a little punk. He keeps implying he’s gonna steal my arm. I have half a mind to unscrew it and throw it at his head. 

I’ll end it here, I think. Hope you’re having a good day in 2025. 

\- Bucky

October 19, 2025

Dear Bucky, 

I’m so glad you’re getting along well and enjoying yourself! I haven’t personally interacted with the Guardians that much, but your descriptions definitely match the personalities. And yeah I know about the memory stuff… I hope Mantis is okay. More importantly, I hope _you_ are okay. Not to get deep in a letter, but… when I say I get it, I really do. Not to your extent, of course, I won’t pretend that I do, but I understand trauma. Trauma is a bitch. 

Is it bad that your exhaustion with Manhattan made me smile? God knows it’s been beaten up and crashed into by aliens enough times that it’s unrecognizable from even ten years ago. I’m curious, though: what was Manhattan like for you? Don’t skimp the details; that’s the best part. 

Oh yeah, space. The Final Frontier. These are the voyages… sorry! I couldn’t resist (silly TV reference). Space is absolutely nothing like what they show in movies. It’s less glamorous and flashy, but it _is_ overwhelming. And beautiful? You’re probably thinking, “How would Darcy know?” Darcy’s been to space, that’s why! You know how you said Thor really sees people? Feels their pain? All true. It’s… there’s really no describing my relationship with Thor. I didn’t realize just how much of a friend he considered me until after the Snap was reversed and we saw each other again. And he’s been through some of the worst grief and loss any one person could experience... yet, he saw me. Through me. And he sat down with me, and we just talked. For hours. He’d come again the next day, and the next, and we’d talk, and the words got harder to say with each day that passed. Until I couldn’t say any of them anymore. And then he asked if I’d like to travel with him for a little bit. 

It was only fair; he’d taken Jane through the Bifröst years ago and left me behind which totally sucked. I told him no. And then a minute later I told him yes. And for about three days I think we went on a borrowed ship that I didn’t have the courage to ask where he’d gotten it. It’s just like you described. Incredible. And I think—I suspect—he knew what he was doing, and that it would be temporary, because he didn’t seem even a little surprised when I asked to go back home. I never told him I checked into a center, and Jane never told him, but I know he understood. 

What I’m saying is, Thor’s taking you on a life-changing field trip so you better get ready for the waterworks and a friendship that’ll last a lifetime. 

I’m getting a little tired so I’ll stop here. I’m hitting the fall deadlines for work and I always dread this time of year. No rest for the vaguely wicked. 

Safe travels, friend. 

\- Darcy

November 3rd, 2023

Darcy, 

That had to be my favorite letter yet. It’s right up there with the photograph of Mew-Mew. Before I forget, an update on hell-kitty: she slept on my lap today. Almost shed a goddamn tear right in front of Rocket and my protein bar.

I’m gonna start on your first question. Manhattan. You ever smell something so rancid you feel like you ate it? That was Manhattan. The factory smoke and gasoline in the air, plus with the number of buildings going up every other day, all gave the air a certain smell. But it was _different_ than what it is today. Everything was just a little brighter. The amount of plastic is disarming. Don’t see much of billboards anymore. To be fair, I rarely went to the city unless I needed something; Steve and I stayed and worked almost entirely in Brooklyn. Just seeing everything look different, written different, with every store and shop and street name erased from existence, preserved only in my memory, is jarring. So jarring. 

By the way. I asked Quill if he knew what ‘space, the final frontier’ was… he says I’m pen pals with a nerd. 

Sounds like you and Thor have an incredible friendship. It makes sense - he’s a great guy. And you’re pretty incredible yourself. =) Also hoping work eases soon.

Gotta cut this short – hell-kitty is demanding food. 

\- Bucky

October 22, 2025

Bucky. Your first smiley face! In your letter! I’m weirdly proud?? Please do it again. 

You’re pretty great yourself. Seriously… this has been super nice. :) Sometimes I wonder, just what exactly was I filling my evenings with before we became a letter-writing duo? Nothing good, that’s for sure. 

Have you made a stop anywhere yet? Cool planet? Weird people? Weirder food? Did Rocket abscond with your metal arm yet?

Sorry this letter’s short – work is still beating the stuffing out of me. I miss sitting around doing nothing. What do you miss most?

Also, I’m a bit confused by the date of your last letter. It’s still October for me. Did you get 12 days ahead of me, or is this weird letterbox fuckery? 

Your friend, 

\- Darcy the Nerd

November 23, 2023, 

Definitely something fishy. Not sure if it’s the mailbox or space. Maybe both. Thor says time works differently in space, physics stuff. You worked with an astrophysicist—know anything about this? 

I know for a fact my evenings were bland. I really didn’t much care for television. Hardly anyone plays movies with Greta Garbo or Ginger Rogers. What is that! 

And, writing to you feels part of a routine now. Calming almost. I enjoy it. You’re… a really nice gal. And a great friend. I hope I am a good friend to you too. 

We’ve made two stops so far. Peter doesn’t want me sharing covert Guardian secrets so I don’t think I can tell you what we were up to. It involved eggs. Dumb as shit, if you asked me, but they looked nice. Which was probably the point. Thor’s agenda was something else entirely on that planet, so I stayed with him. He spoke to several diplomats. I think he’s trying to find a permanent home for his people, but he won’t say. 

You asked what I missed most. Right now, I miss my sister. I looked her up a while back. I found her kids, grand kids, great grandkids… and met them too. They welcomed me in their lives and their homes. The youngest was not yet three. He held onto my leg a lot until I lifted him in my arms. A cute little sprout. It felt like I had family again, the blood kind, but it still felt incomplete. And they knew, they knew what had happened to me ever since it went public. They called me a war hero. Couldn’t help but feel something of a fraud. 

But Rebecca is gone, and I’d give anything to tell her I made it. I’m alive. I saw a bunch of kids at the diplomat’s house, tiny blue little ones, and it stirred old feelings.

Just a heads up, things might get hectic here soon. Not sure when my next letter will be. 

Best, 

\- Bucky =) ( <\-- as requested)

October 25, 2025, 

Dear Bucky, 

The smiley at the end of your letter was _much_ appreciated. It’s so cute! Somehow it’s cuter because you made it. Yes that totally makes sense. 

While I’m not Jane-levels of knowledgeable on the laws of time during space travel, Thor’s suggestion sounds about right. Time isn’t as linear as we think, but don’t quote me on this. In any case, so long as we’re still able to write to each other, I can’t see it being a problem. 

It honestly warmed my heart when I read how you met your sister’s family. That must’ve felt so surreal, to see generations of family like that. They gave you their home and their unconditional love and Bucky, it’s not my place, and I know it’s not, but I hope you know nobody thinks of you that way. There aren’t enough words in the universe to express just how damn incredible it is that you came out the other side of what you went through. Do you have any idea how inspirational that is? I don’t know if you know this, but you’re kind of a meme online (you know what a meme is?)—but in the best way. The format goes: “If Bucky Barnes could fight his way out of Hydra, I/you can ____” That’s no small thing, dude. 

Your sister would be so happy to know you made out of all of it okay. And…and I think you’re incredible. Talking to you, getting to know you—I’m the luckiest girl in all of New York. And I can’t remember if I said this already, but you’re a really great friend to me, Bucky. I feel like I can really talk to you. You…get me.

Switching gears—Ginger Rogers and Greta Garbo? I see you are a man of particular taste. Wait til you hear about Doris Day. I’d love to watch some of her movies with you; there’s the Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz era, then the whole Richard Burton/Elizabeth Taylor thing. You haven’t even gotten there yet. There’s so much for you to see and catch up on! It’s kinda exciting – if you were here I’d totally watch all the movies with you. What do you think? 2026 plans? If I say to you now to save the date for I dunno January 12, 2026, you think you could do it?

Hope space travels go well and safely—thinking of you guys. Say hello to Thor for me. x

\- Darcy

October 28, 2025

Dear Bucky, 

Yes, I’ve written again – I know, I know, you warned me you’re going to be busy, so don’t worry about replying to everything I say in these letters. I just like my routine, you know? Writing to you is one of the most cathartic parts of my day. 

It’s three days until Halloween and it will never stop being a bummer that nobody wants to trick or treat anymore. Life has changed so much. I don’t blame the parents at all for making that decision – if aliens reigned terror while I had kids, I’d never leave my house again. it’s just bittersweet to see an integral part of your childhood to just sort of phase out like that. 

Thinking of you. Hope everything’s okay. 

\- Darcy

November 4, 2025

Dear Bucky, 

I swear if Thor got you killed, I’m going to kick his Asgardian ass. 

Hope you’re doing okay, and no need to reply to these. 

November 22

I realized maybe my letter from a few weeks ago might’ve um, been a bit too much. About your family and… listen, in case you’re reading these and avoiding replying, I’m super sorry and you don’t have to write back. This is my last one, promise—I don’t want to do anything that makes your uncomfortable. 

Your friend, 

Darcy

April 5, 2024

Darcy, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I do not know what’s happened but the ship went through a wormhole and somehow it’s April and I know you’re probably done with writing to me. I would understand completely. It’s been months but it’s only be half a day for me. I’m—fuck. Fuck. I’m sorry Darce. 

\- Bucky

I wouldn’t stop writing to you for all the universe. 


	3. Space Age Love Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks! Thank you to my readers, commenters, kudoers, and everyone in between. You made writing this fic so much more rewarding!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! x

November 25, 2025

Bucky, 

OH THANK GOD

You had me seriously worrying here, Bucky! Also, April?? The time distortion has gotten really wide—do you think it’ll continue? It’s still November 2025 on my end. And I’d never be done writing to you, dude, don’t be silly. I was just worried I’d overstepped. Or you’d gotten done with writing to me… Guess we’re both pretty silly, huh? 

I’m just relieved you’re alive and okay. I should’ve known already—you’re with Thor and the Guardians. I knew they’d keep you safe. What happened with this wormhole?

I’m so glad you’re okay. I screamed when I saw your letter in my mailbox. 

Also, ‘for all the universe’? Careful there, you’ll start making me feel special. 

\- Darcy

Dear Darcy, 

It’s June here now, I can’t rightly explain this… Thor would be better at it. We didn’t mean to go into that wormhole, it sorta opened in front of the ship’s flight path and swallowed us whole before we could do anything about it. Let me tell you: it is not pleasant. 

I’m okay. I’m safe. And damn relieved you’re still writing to me. I feel like I should say sorry again but you might throw something at me… somehow. Ha. 

Well, seeing as you _are_ pretty damn special… what’s the saying? If the shoe fits? :] (trying a new one)

In all seriousness, writing to you makes me feel more alive than I’ve felt in a long time. I’m sorry if that’s too forward. I just—I wouldn’t trade this for anything. I haven’t… _felt_ this strongly in anything until that first letter came in my mailbox. It means more than you know, that we’re keeping up the way we are. 

Craziness aside, I hope you’re doing well. 

Your friend, 

Bucky

November 26, 2025

Bucky, 

So long as you’re okay, Bucky, that’s all that matters to me. And I’ll take your cue for some Honesty Hour again. I… have experienced a lot of things in the last few years, and writing to you, talking to you, sharing a piece of myself with your and you with me has been the highlight of my days. The best parts of my damn day. I am totally not ashamed to say I check my mailbox more than strictly normal. 

I’m just. Really glad you’re okay. 

I’ve been wondering. Do you think we could something other than a letter through the mail? It should still work, right? Because the holidays are coming up, and I have _ideas_.

Hm. Wait. When’s your birthday? 

I’ll keep this short—hope you’re having a boring, normal, non-adventurous day. ALSO, love the new smiley!! It made ME smile so much! 

-Darcy

Darcy, 

Ditto to your Honesty Hour. I…yeah. I feel the same. I think – I hope – you know that too. 

Not sure about sending other things through. Logic tells me ‘yes’. Gonna put something in here just to check. 

My birthday’s March 10. I gotta be honest, it hasn’t meant much to me in ages, but if you wanted to do something I won’t put you off. Anyone else—please no. Especially Steve. Punk’ll corner me and sing godawful tunes to me all damned day. I hid in my ma’s broom cupboard one year just to avoid him (bastard found me anyway). 

Quill shared his Walkman last night and played me some songs. You ever heard of Blue Suede? They have this one song that made me think of you. 

Also, January 12 sounds like a great idea – still game? 

Your friend, 

Bucky

BUCKY

Did you just send me a space cat toy?!?! Oh my god it’s the cutest thing I’ve never seen anything like it?? THANK YOU! And this means I can send you things now >:)

I’ve heard Peter’s cassette and have a good idea what song you’re talking about. God, Bucky. You can’t just _say_ these things to me. A girl’s gonna start thinking there’s something more behind it. 

Okay I’m putting a Thing in the mailbox. Let me know what you think…

Wait, really? I—yeah, dude. If you wait out for January 12, 2026, I’m so game. So so game. What date is it for you now?? 

You know, today I woke up and I think for the first time in a bit, I felt pretty great about the world. Weird, right? 

Darcy, 

You’re 100% welcome, doll. I figured you’d like it – we found it on a moon somewhere. Don’t ask me where. None of this shit makes much sense anymore. I really am a goddamn old man, huh? 

And: maybe there’s something behind it. Would you be okay with something like that? 

DARCY. 

GRAND HOTEL. I COULD KISS YOU. 

How did you know what would play on Peter’s ship???? Jesus, Greta is as incredible as the last time I saw this movie. 

I feel like a kid again. Thank you for that. You’ve got no idea what this meant to me. 

It’s February. Don’t ask—dunno why it’s still skipping like this, but Thor’s trying to get us home now because this shit is not gonna work. At least I’ve got you. 

Thank you again, Darce. You just made my year. 

2026 couldn’t come soon enough.

-Bucky

December 5, 2025

Bucky…okay, I cannot guarantee I’m going to be cool about this, actually no I’m not gonna be cool about this at all, I’m going to be a dorkus, because that’s exactly what I am all the time you just haven’t seen that yet because you haven’t seen that in person and yes I definitely am okay with it, _I am so okay with it._

I know many things, Bucky ;) And I knew you’d appreciate Grand Hotel! If I were there with you in person right now, god, the things I’d love to show you. I can feel it’s going to be a reality, and I just can’t seem to wipe the doofy smile on my face. If I were with you right now… I feel like a kid passing notes with her crush right now, Jesus. Look what you’ve done to me! “Would you be okay with something like that?” God. Way to send a girl straight into a bona fide _tizzy_. 

You made me use the word tizzy! 

Madness! So much madness! 

You’re entirely to blame. 

-Darcy

P.S. Thank you for the flower. It glowed blue in the moonlight. I stared at it until I fell asleep. 

Darcy, 

Make that two who can’t stop smiling. 

Now how did you know I liked taffy? Gonna have to step my game up here…

It’s June again. I think the time jumps are doing something to us. Rocket has been hurling all day and Thor’s in pretty bad shape. We all are. I’ve got super soldier in me, but I think this adventure from hell is starting to take effect. 

Don’t worry though. We’re getting close to home. And soon I’ll get to see you. 

I really want to see you. 

I think about what it’ll be like to hear you laugh. You’re so damn fun, I know I’ll love your laugh. I want to meet Mew-Mew. I want you to meet Hell-Kitty. I want to know how warm your hand will be if I hold it. I want a lot of things, but mostly, I just want to see you. 

Yours, 

-Bucky

Bucky, 

How you managed to fill my stomach with both butterflies and dread is a feat in itself. It’s impressive. Why didn’t you tell me sooner everyone’s been getting ill?? Oh my god should I talk to someone? I need to call Jane. God, Bucky, are you okay? What are your symptoms? 

Time is going too fast for you. You’re catching up fast. Dude, I’m worried. You’re in 2025 now. I don’t know what to do. 

Tell me what can I do for you?? 

You’re gonna see me soon, Bucky. So soon. You’ll hear my laugh. And I’ll finally get to see that smile of yours that had the girls in my high school history class drawing hearts around your picture. 

Love, 

Darcy

(You’ve been talking to Thor. Gemstones are my favorite. Space gemstones are sublime.) 

Darce, 

We’re trying something. Don’t know when the next letter will be. Hopefully won’t need it. 

Listen. The cabin. January 12, 2026. Be at the cabin. I will meet you there at noon. Exactly noon. I promise. We’re doing this, Darcy. Gonna watch some goddamn Garbo with my girl. 

Yours always, 

Bucky

Bucky, I spoke with Jane and her team. You guys are out of polarization. Jane said your natural polarity is reversing from the rate of time displacement and it’ll only realign if you’re back in an atmosphere and OFF THE SHIP so please please please just land somewhere, anywhere. Don’t worry about meeting me. Don’t worry about any of it. Just be safe. Please be safe. 

I’ll go to the cabin. But please, take care of yourself first. I’ll be here. 

I care about you so much, Bucky, please. Please be safe. 

I’m not going anywhere. 

I’m right here. 

December 22, 2025

I’m thinking of you, Bucky. I hope you, Peter, Thor, Rocket, Drax, all of you, ALL of you are okay. You got me praying again, dude. It’s been a goddamn trip here. 

I’ve decided I’ll show you something from Julie Andrews first. Something lovely. You’d like her. 

I care about you deeply. Please be okay. 

January 9th

I’m in the cabin. Dear god please… just please. 

I swear if this is was all a prank I will kick your ASS James Buchanan Barnes!! So much ass-kicking! 

But I know you’re not like that and wouldn’t do that, so I’m leaning toward still freaking out so I’m here, I’ll be here 3 days from now too, at noon like you asked. I’m wearing my fanciest boots and sweater dress so you better make this incredible for the absolute _agony_ I’ve been the last several weeks. 

I miss you. Hope you’re safe. 

January 12

I’m waiting outside the door. It’s 11:50am. I’m already crying. If you sweep me off my feet just know Jane’s here because I cannot get through this without moral support. 

January 13, 2026

To think you doubted me. Rookie mistake... 

Don’t sneakily send mail while I’m in the bathroom, loser! 

February 16, 2026

Thor, 

I haven’t said this yet and I want to, so here goes. Thank you. Thank you for helping me and actually _seeing_ me when I was hurting the most. Thank you for being such a kind man, generous of heart. Thank you for having a sneaky brother who rigged my mailbox for what I’m sure was meant to be an annoyance, but brought me the greatest joy of my adult life. 

Thank you for seeing Bucky the way you saw me. I don’t think I’d be where I am if you hadn’t been here. 

I hope your journey to your new home, with your people, is a lovely and safe one.

Your friend always, 

Darcy


End file.
